Emerging flexible display technology has gained a lot of attention. When bending an existing flexible display panel, due to the thickness of the flexible display panel, a substantially large bending stress is generated in the flexible display panel. The substantially large bending stress easily causes cracks or even breakage in the bending area of the display panel.
The disclosed flexible display panel, fabrication method for the flexible display panel, and flexible display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.